


You Are My Heart

by msmooseberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke and Naruto are both vampires, Vampire AU, also Sasuke can transform into his cursed seal form and has wings, but Naruto is a blood producer, but without the handsy appendages cause those seriously freak me out, gore and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmooseberry/pseuds/msmooseberry
Summary: His heart hasn't beaten this fast for years, decades even, but since the moment he buried his fangs in the strong pale column of the Uchiha heir's neck, it was as if he was slowly but steadily waking up from a century long sleep.





	You Are My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [You Are My Heart by msmooseberry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503014) by [yanfeiyuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanfeiyuji/pseuds/yanfeiyuji)
  * Inspired by [Mutual Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342138) by lunamist. 



> I say, there's never enough SasuNaru vampire fics, so I wrote one for Halloween. I hope you'll enjoy the story.
> 
> It was partly inspired by lunamist's Mutual Salvation, which you can find on fanfiction net (mind, however, that it's SasuItaNaru).  
> It also has a Chinese translation done by yanfeiyuji, you can find it on Lofter: http://riluai.lofter.com/post/1702a1_1222274a or here on AO3.
> 
> Warnings: check the tags, self-betad.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto felt warm liquid trickle down his chin, but managed to catch the few crimson drops that plummeted down, before they hit the snowy white garments he was wearing. Blood was ringing in his ears, resonating in his veins, pulsing through his body, making him rejuvenated and sluggish at the same time. His heart hasn’t beaten this fast for years, decades even, but since the moment he buried his fangs in the strong pale column of the Uchiha heir’s neck it was as if he was slowly but steadily waking up from a century long sleep. He still couldn’t get used to such amount of warmth coursing through his system, making his skin rosy and glowing. Naruto guessed the excited thrumming of the hot liquid he progressively accumulated inside himself could be heard for miles around. And he was hardly mistaken, as the place swarmed with vampires.  
   
The Uchiha mansion was now a shadow of its former glory. The main house still hasn’t been fully rebuilt and the vast premises with several annexes, a huge barn, a chapel and a greenhouse, were clearly in shambles. But that didn’t make the place less impressive. Besides, Naruto was, perhaps, the only one there who could see everything as it was in the glaring light of day, even if only from the window of the room where he currently resided, guarded by the Uchiha’s watchdogs all the time. And the vampire lord had to choose his most trusted ones, because Naruto was special.  
   
He was what the night walkers called ‘a blood giver’ - a vampire who could stay in the sun and easily coexist with humans, eating their food and not being tempted to bite them, for he was the source of the crimson essence himself. There was only one catch: what kicked in the giver’s blood production was the blood of another vampire, and of course, the stronger the vampire, the more nourishing his blood would be. It was a perfect co-existence: blood givers were meant to sustain other night walkers and in exchange had every right to be pampered, catered for and protected by the finest demons of the night.  
   
However, blood givers appeared in vampire families at random and were extremely rare: even when a blood giver had a child, there were no guaranties it would have the same, much sought after qualities. For this reason blood givers were highly valued and often provoked volatile feuds between different vampire clans. Naturally, only the strongest lords could dare to compete for a blood giver of their own, and for a clan to have one was considered a sign of power and prosperity.  
   
The Uchiha clan had one of the most ancient vampire lineages, and was always associated with exceptional abilities, unprecedented strength and beastly ruthlessness. They seemed truly immortal and ready to take down anyone who as much as tried to question their absolute superiority over other vampires. What nobody expected, however, was a sudden, and thus absolutely shocking demise of the whole clan. What was particularly outrageous about the whole situation was that the one responsible for the slaughter was an Uchiha himself. Obito was his name. Consumed by madness after having lost his beloved (a human girl by the name of Rin), Obito turned against his kinsmen, taking out one after another with brutal mercilessness, until only one family remained - Sasuke’s.  
   
Naruto didn’t know what happened exactly, and had no opportunity to ask the last Uchiha directly, but rumour had it that Sasuke, a mere one hundred and thirty year old (which was really young by night walkers’ standards), witnessed the cruel deaths of his family members and acquired powers beyond any imagination as a result. He killed Obito that very night, dissecting him slowly and painfully until the mad Uchiha was literally no more. Some said, however, that the only remaining Uchiha lord had to pay a bitter price for this seemingly unlimited force - they said that the moment Sasuke tasted his uncle’s blood, he lost what was left of his sanity as well, and became a monster even worse than Obito.  
   
When this happened, Naruto was barely fifty, but he remembered with vivid clarity the panic the tragedy caused among the blood givers’ community. His mother Kushina, a giver as well, was the head of the convent for unbetrothed blood givers. In fact, ever since his birth Naruto was quite a miracle. Normally blood givers were female and their nature became apparent much earlier, yet he was obviously not a night walker like his father. Naruto barely remembered him, but Kushina always talked warmly about Minato, who was killed by the humans when he tried to propagate vampire-humain coexistence in one of the villages. He was an idealist and, as Naruto saw it, a complete fool.  
   
For some time Kushina was suspecting that her baby was human somehow (or an extremely weak vampire at least), but then when Naruto was thirty two he got his first nosebleed after having kissed Gaara’s scraped elbow better. The small vampire, his peer, was hidden by his elder siblings at the convent that summer, because of the uprising in the Sabaku clan after Gaara’s had been deposed and burned in the blazing noon sun. The two boys played in the convent chapel’s gardens a lot, and became really good friends.  
   
But the Uchiha clan massacre changed everything. The loss of such great pillar in the night walkers’ world inevitably led to the redistribution of powers among the rest of the clans, and blood givers played a very important role in it. Each lord thought it was his duty to acquire at least one more giver for himself and his offspring, so that they had a guaranteed source of blood in case a war broke out. For the convent it meant everything from annoying messengers passing on courting caskets to every second blood giver, to the persistent suitors popping up at the chapel’s doorstep to seek the approval of their chosen target, to, finally, the more violent vampires who thought they could take blood givers with them by force. Naruto had them all.  
   
At that time he didn’t really understand why so many vampires suddenly wanted him to give consent. Some didn’t even ask, bluntly staking claims, which Naruto honestly found quite disturbing but preferred not to think too much about. But Kushina saw right through it. When Naruto first produced blood after having a taste of Gaara’s, it became clear that he would be able to satisfy even the most insatiable vampire. And as soon as it became a question of prestige and honour, they all craved him.  
   
Kushina couldn’t possibly allow her only child to be taken away against his will and before his coming of age (which was at one hundred and fifty). So she did what she thought was best for Naruto and sent him away with Jiraiya - an old mentor of Naruto’s father. The night  they departed was the last time he saw his mother, as he later learned that the convent had been besieged by a newly founded clan, whose lord was a young vampire Pain, already powerful and notorious for his sadistic streak. He stooped to radical and formerly unthinkable measures, killing Kushina, as she was trying to sneak out more givers to save them from the inevitable grasp of Pain’s greedy underlings.  
   
After that Naruto lived with Jiraiya for a long hundred years. The old vampire was strong and, most importantly, he was wise, which saved them on more than one occasion. Jiraiya swore to Kushina he would defend Naruto until his very death, and he kept his word. Even though they constantly changed places and tried to lay low, Pein’s infernal bloodhounds finally found them a week ago. What happened then was pure hell Naruto knew he never would be able to forget.  
   
They were in the Land of Lightning, high up in the mountains and backed up by the lakes that cut deep into the rocky terrain. One would think it was practically impossible to reach them, but Pain found a way. The vampires he sent to investigate perished ingloriously in Jiraiya’s cleverly placed traps, but managed to get fairly close nonetheless. Jiraiya made sure to dispose of the bodies, and took them to the caves that were connected with the house where they stayed. And that was where Pain came from to their hideout. He somehow knew where everything was located, as if he had been taken on a tour beforehand.  
   
When the vicious night walker appeared at the house, Naruto was just getting ready for bed. All the years he spent with Jiraiya, the only source of nourishment for him was a few drops of blood the vampire gave him every second week. That way his blood producing abilities were kept at bay, and Naruto was able to function, more or less. The fact was that as he was getting older, his need for vampire blood grew as well. He could, of course, eat raw meat, but it was nothing compared to the heady potent blood only a mighty night walker could offer. That was why for the last fifty years or so Naruto lived in a kind of haze. His senses were dulled, as well as his reactions, and his ability to regenerate turned almost non-existent. He became practically as weak as a human. And that almost cost him his life that night.  
   
Naruto could still see with vivid clarity the sickening magenta hue of Pain’s hypnotising stare, which greeted him, as soon as entered the spacious hall. Those eyes were glowing in the dark, but even though Naruto’s sight was fairly advanced, all he could make of the rest of the intruder was his dark menacing silhouette. The vampire looked like he was ready to attack, ready to kill, and Naruto stood there helplesssly, his body completely frozen for some reason. Then the dark form shifted and surged at him all of a sudden. Naruto was so shocked and scared it took him a few moments to realise that it was actually Jiraiya who Pain was aiming for. The old vampire barged into the room right through the wall with a blast, obviously having immediately sensed the danger. What followed Naruto remembered with vivid clarity.  
   
Even though he couldn’t move a muscle at first, he managed to crane his neck so that he witnessed the ferocious battle between the two night walkers. At first Jiraiya had the upper hand - his extended claws left deep gashes on the lithe body clad in dark satin, and the heavy blows he repeatedly lay on his adversary resonated in the ringing silence - both vampires were too tough to let out as much as a moan. But that changed too soon, and the hall filled with fierce growls and loud inhuman howls, as well as the sickening sound of breaking bones and tearing tendons. Jiraiya didn’t last too long, but what pained Naruto more than seeing his disfigured form was the look on his face. The eyes of the old kind hearted vampire shone with hot shame, bitter remorse and eternal sorrow: not only had he failed Naruto, he was practically leaving him to the mercy of this atrocious monster. He died and Naruto couldn’t even tell him that it wasn’t his fault, that he himself was the only one to blame.  
   
As soon as Jiraiya’s eyes turned blank, Naruto regained control over his body. Without thinking at all he threw himself at his mother’s, and now his guardian’s killer. But before he could actually reach Pain, Naruto’s shoulders and torso were pierced by several metal bars, pinning him to the remaining wall. The pain he felt at that time moment was so raw and all-consuming, he thought he must have blacked out momentarily, because the next thing Naruto knew, he was seeing a large expanse of strong muscular back, white and smooth as a marble, which was shielding him from the sadistic vampire. The excruciating burning in his wounds lessened considerably and Naruto could finally breath again, the sharp scent of his own blood immediately filling his lungs.  
   
While Naruto was still getting his bearings, something completely outworldly transpired before his very eyes. The fine lines of his unexpected saviour’s shoulder blades (even though at that moment Naruto couldn’t be completely sure about his true intentions) began to shift beneath the pale skin, which was spider darkening and taking on an earthy grey colour. They protruded more and more, until they turned into a pair of large fleshy wings with sharp claws on its tips. The wings spread wide behind their owner, so Naruto got a perfect view before the shape shifting vampire (which were virtually unheard of these days) clashed with Pain.  
   
Naruto watched mesmerised as the silver haired winged night walker practically tore to pieces the despicable monster he hated with all his heart. It was breathtaking. Bitter scent of the vampire’s blood flooded the room, and Naruto suddenly felt dizzy. The fact that he himself must have lost a lot of blood came as an after thought, and he felt that he was starting to black out. That was when strong hands, sleek and cool with fresh vampire blood, quickly got rid of the metal bars still lodged in his body, and gently put him down. Naruto could finally see his saviour’s face - the fine regal features, glowing crimson eyes with an intricate pattern etched on the irises, and her black hair that was much longer just a few minutes ago. That was Uchiha Sasuke.  
   
The vampire cradled Naruto’s still bleeding body close to his and manoeuvred them in such a manner that Naruto’s head rested in his shoulder, close to the crook of his neck. So up close Naruto couldn’t help but be drawn to the strong intoxicating scent of Sasuke’s blood.  
   
“Come on, bite me,” came out a raspy command. Perhaps it was just the aftermath of a particularly brutal battle, but Naruto could swear he heard the Uchiha’s voice tremble. Yet he didn’t want to think about it when the blood he had been desperately longing for for years was so generously offered to him. Finally, he would be able to satiate his century long hunger. And with that on his mind, Naruto pierced the flawless skin of Sasuke’s neck with his fangs.  
   
It was pure bliss. The vampire’s blood was concentrated pleasure, flowing smoothly down his awfully dry throat, caressing it like a cool balm. Naruto couldn’t help but moan lowly into the supple flesh, biting deeper and sucking in the heavenly essence harder. Gradually, his vision cleared, his limbs regained feeling, and Naruto became aware of an almost bruising protective grip Sasuke had on his body, which was drenched in his own blood. A giver’s blood.  
   
And then it dawned on Naruto: he accepted the Uchiha as his husband and lord. As he eagerly gulped down the blood, offered willingly and almost intimately (few vampires allowed even the most trusted spouses to bite their necks), he felt a bond between them being forged. Naruto’s heart started to beat with new found force, making liquid fire wash over him. And he knew that every contraction echoed in Sasuke’s own body, tense and trembling slightly under him. It was truly mesmerising, but also frightening. Naruto’s fate now depended on the Uchiha, the infamous merciless demon of the night, who managed to restore the clan and its former power and authority, crushing every fool who tried to take him down – all that not even at two hundred and fifty. Sasuke truly was a force to be reckoned with, and it seemed that he wanted Naruto to be his.  
   
That brought the blood giver to the present day – clad in ceremonial robes, waiting for the sun to set to present himself before the Uchiha lord and the members of his clan at midnight. The presentation was an obligatory part of the vampire betrothal, followed by the exchange of blood. He knew this day would come and was taught the main ceremony proceedings at the convent, even though he didn’t understand the true, deeper meaning behind it. What Naruto was about to do would cut him off from the rest of the vampire world and tie him to one night walker alone for life. But he already tasted Sasuke and now felt that refusing the vampire would be impossible, especially since he saved him from a nastier fate in Pain’s despicable clutches. Besides, he couldn’t deny the pull that he had towards the beautiful young lord, for he was truly magnificent in both of his forms.  
   
Naruto would be lying if he said that he wasn’t anticipating the ceremony, and yet he was very anxious about what he was going to do in front of so many pairs of sharp eyes, and, most importantly, in front of Sasuke. Would he be satisfied, would he be pleased, Naruto had no idea, and the pressure of nerves was hard on him.  
   
He must have really spaced out, because when the bedroom door opened with an abrupt squeak, Naruto almost jumped, but managed to regain his composure fast enough for the vampire who entered not to notice.  
   
“I see you are ready. We shall go immediately, Sasuke-sama hates to be kept waiting,” it was Karin, a short-tempered red-headed vampire, who seemed to despise him with a burning passion. Even now she eyed him critically and looked ready to throw insults, but restrained herself, thankfully.  
   
Before Naruto left the room, he put on a veil that covered his form from head to toe, and took the ceremonial dagger from the carved wooden case that had been brought to him the other day. The dagger was of black steel and had a beautiful ornate handle, with rubies embedded in the smooth ivory surface. It fit perfectly in Naruto’s hand, but his fingers still trembled a bit when he grasped it, hiding the lethal weapon beneath his long sleeves, as was the custom.  
   
As he followed Karin down the dimly lit corridors, he tried to calm down his madly beating heart. They went to the ground floor and to the back of the main hall, where a large elevator was located. Even through the Uchiha mansion had three floors with numerous tastefully furnished rooms, the clan members lived half of the time on the lower levels. The whole place was like one big maze, and for now Naruto preferred to be guided by someone so as not to get helplessly lost. This would be his first time going down, and the blood giver braced himself before stepping into the metal cage, which closed behind him with a loud screech. They descended in solemn silence.  
   
On the level where they arrived, the passages were pitch black, but after two turns Naruto could see a meagre light ahead.  He started forward and noticed that Karin wasn’t following him any more. This was it. The ceremony began.  
   
Each step Naruto made echoed ominously off the stone walls, he proceeded slowly but determinedly, imagining that he was still at the convent and it was one of the repetitions his mother made him go through when he was a child. However, as soon as he came into the room at the end of the passage, the blood giver realised that it would be virtually impossible to pretend.  
   
The space was huge and shaped like a round fighting arena, covered by a sheer dome, completely see-through for the sake of the audience (practically invisible in the shadows if it were not for their glowing red eyes), and wrought of silver, judging by the pungent smell. There were no candles though, and when Naruto made a careful glance at the ceiling he was surprised to see the dark night sky above. It appeared that they were at the bottom of an enormous well, and the moon was casting its pale light directly at its opening. Amplified by several large mirrors, the moon lit the centre of the arena, and that was where Naruto was supposed to stand.  
   
He made several measured steps and finally dared to look ahead of him. There, at a raised platform stood a marble altar, carved out of a single slab and at least a few centuries old. Seated on the polished surface was his lord and husband, in simple black trousers and with his upper body bare. Naruto felt his heart miss a beat and then start to thud heavily in his chest, pumping rapidly accumulating blood. The Uchiha was the personification of a fallen angel: fine aristocratic features of his face were brought out by jet black locks that framed it, and his body was that of a God, beautifully sculpted and screaming of inhuman power. But what drew Naruto closer like a moth to the flame were Sasuke’s eyes, bright crimson and hypnotising, which were holding his gaze with almost unbearable intensity.  
   
Naruto knew that it was his queue. He stopped and slowly raised his hands, making the veil slide off and fall softly to the ground behind him. Then he began swaying lightly to the rhythm only he knew, gradually lowering his hands in smooth flowing fashion, until they were stretched before him, palms turned to the Uchiha and the fingers forming a triangle – the symbol of fire. Catching the vampire lord’s gaze in the opening between his fingers, he folded them, making his knuckles touch, and brought the joined hands to his chest. After  his fingertips hit the ribcage, Naruto slid them down, as if marking his body with a line, that ran right through his centre. He showed his palms again, when they were level with his hips, but this time he took the dagger from the hidden pocket in his right sleeve. Black steel flashed in anticipation.  
   
Naruto’s next movements were the exact replica of the ones he made with empty hands, but now, when his hands flew up, they stayed there longer, making the sleeves creep down his lithe arms. Once the expenses of sun kissed skin on his inner arms were open, Naruto ran the sharp blade over them, leaving two deep vertical slashes that went down to his elbows and immediately started leaking hot blood. The invisible and, up to that moment, silent audience, was gasping and moaning, some hitting the silver barrier and shrieking in pain, as their skin sizzled upon contact.  
   
When Naruto made the fire symbol with his open palms, what he saw through the triangle stole his breath. The Uchiha still sat unmoving, his features rigid with resolve, but his body began transforming right before Naruto’s eyes. If in the Lightening Country he saw it only from the back and in a half unconscious state, the view that greeted him now was truly breathtaking. Raven locks turned silver, growing longer and thicker, nails turned to claws, black and sharp, and milky-white skin, consumed by dark matter, became earthy grey, except for a cross-shaped patch on Sasuke’s nose. His fiery red eyes were spinning, until a new pattern set in – one of a beautiful scarlet flower.  
   
As the Uchiha’s wings opened with a loud flapping sound, that sent a gust of wind in Naruto’s direction, the giver brought his hands, now firmly clasping the dagger, to his chest. The black steel sank into the waiting flesh and settled right beside his madly beating heart. Blood gushed through the deep wound, dying his white garments crimson. Naruto saw Sasuke shift, his taut muscles tensing, and wings folding and unfolding once in agitation. The blood giver dislodged the dagger and trailed it down his form, cutting through the cloth and scraping the skin underneath, leaving a fine, tempting red line down his torso.  
   
The dagger slipped from wet bloody fingers and clinked loudly, hitting the stone floor. But Naruto carried on, turning his now lowered palms up, so that the heady hot essence could pool into them from his slit hands. The Uchiha stood up and before Naruto could comprehend what had happened, the vampire was flash against him, his wings enclosing them and hiding their bodies from eager bloodthirsty eyes. Sasuke’s eyes were devouring Naruto, and the giver did what was left of the ceremony – he brought his cupped hands filled with liquid life to his lord’s lips.  
   
The Uchiha lapped at the blood hungrily and wantonly, licking and sucking at Naruto’s fingers with playful deliberation. When the vampire smirked, seeing the giver’s mild shock, Naruto realised that it was the first time he ever saw the intimidating night walker grace anybody with some form of smile. It suited the Uchiha, and Naruto decided he would do anything to see his lord‘a joy more often.  
   
Then, suddenly, Sasuke pulled him closer, burying his face in the damp reddened scraps of Naruto’s ceremonial clothes. The giver couldn’t hold back a startled yelp as he felt the vampire sucking at his slowly closing wound, caressing the sensitive edges with hot tongue and licking away the bloody trail along his torso. Strong arms encased him in an embrace so tight he could barely breathe, but that didn’t partivularly bother Naruto at the moment. With a gaping chest and slit arms he felt more alive than he ever was, he didn’t want it to end.

Too soon, however, the Uchiha tore himself away from the delectable body, and cradled Naruto to his own chest, which was as hard and smooth as polished marble. Naruto revelled in the intimate touch, remembering their first embrace and the gentle way this beast of a man treated him. Sasuke’s deep voice, that rumbled pleasantly close to his ear, brought the blood giver back from his contented stupor, “You are perfection.” He glanced up at the vampire lord, and peered into his eyes, struggling to name the emotion reflected in their depths. The Uchiha continued, “But let me make you truly complete.”

And Sasuke made a small but fairly deep cut on the side of his neck with one razor sharp claw. Naruto gasped as the potent heady smell assaulted his senses. “Drink,” the Uchiha all but growled at him, and Naruto complied.

Now their bond was sealed for sure. The blood giver was suddenly drunk on the feeling of exaltation that washed over him all of a sudden, and, looking at his lord, he suspected that some of it belonged to the Uchiha.

Before Naruto could say anything though, Sasuke swiftly changed his grip on Naruto’s body, and the next thing he knew they were soaring up towards the moon and the stars, passing through the round opening in the dome, inches away from the poisonous silver. Breath caught in Naruto’s throat and he barely remembered to hold on to Sasuke’s strong body for dear life. The vampire looked amused and taking a particularly sharp dive and hearing the blood giver’s indignant squeal, chuckled lowly to himself, but Naruto still heard it well.

From formal and dreary the night somehow turned dreamy and rather romantic, in a way. Well, that certainly wasn’t how Naruto expected his betrothal to go, but he wasn’t complaining. In fact, he was really happy for once.

The Uchiha brought him to the master bedroom, swooping in through the large balcony, whose thick wooden doors were purposefully left open. Naruto didn’t get much time to take in the details of the room’s rich and lavish decor, as Sasuke immediately placed them on the large four poster bed bed. His appearance rippled and returned to its human shape but for the eyes that stayed blazing red all the same. If Naruto was honest with himself, he was rather intrigued by the vampire’s raw beastly form, but this more refined and elegant version of Sasuke also pleased him a lot.

However, as the Uchiha’s sensual lips covered his, all thoughts left Naruto’s head. The devilish night walker ravished him for the remainder of the night, worshipping his body with sweet caresses and heated kisses. There wasn’t a patch of the blood giver’s caramel skin that was left untouched, and by the early hours of dawn Naruto’s body was littered with bite marks and already fading bruises and cuts. Naruto himself was still to shy to reciprocate everything Sasuke so skilfully did to him, but he knew he would learn with time. They had all the time in the world, after all.

Still, some nagging feeling wasn’t letting Naruto relax completely into Sasuke’s possessive hold that he found himself in when he woke up later. The balcony doors had been dutifully shut and the windows hidden behind heavy drapes. Naruto was pressed into the Uchiha’s body, which still held warmth of the giver’s blood that he had consumed during the night of passion.

It was all too perfect to be true. Sasuke was suddenly a wonderful, considerate lover, who seemed to be genuinely concerned with Naruto’s wellbeing. Why? Why would the almighty ruthless night walker care about him so much? It must be solely because of his outstanding blood producing abilities. Were he stripped of them one day, there wouldn’t be anything his lord could need him for. Perhaps, by agreeing to this Naruto signed himself for a life full of sorrow.

“You are overthinking things,” unexpectedly came a low slightly hoarse voice from behind him, and Sasuke’s arm dragged him even closer to the strong body.

“How can you tell?” asked Naruto, surprised and a little cautious.

“Your heart gives you away,” stated the vampire simply. “And I can smell your fear.”

Naruto gulped uneasily, obviously not expecting his lord to find out about his insecurities so quickly.

“You don’t need to be afraid of me,” Sasuke said, changing their position so that they were face to face. “You may not know, but we were actually meant for each other.”

Now that was completely unexpected. Momentarily Naruto was at a loss for words, not sure whether the Uchiha was speaking seriously or was just trying to appease him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“A decade or so before the massacre, my parents decided to find me a blood giver in advance, they even took me to the convent so that I could make my own choice. And there I saw you. You smelled heavenly and looked like a little angel. I decided then and there that I should have you. But as you know, there were some complications, and then you disappeared before I could officially stake a claim.”

The Uchiha kept talking and with every word Naruto felt his heart swell more and more, until it was almost ready to burst.

“When I finally found you in that dingy old house, pinned to the wall by that crazed psycho, I thought I lost you for ever. The lowly pathetic worm deserved to suffer so much more before he died.” Sasuke visibly tensed, remembering that night, and it took all of Naruto’s courage to lay a comforting hand on his lord’s smooth pale cheek in an open sign of affection. The effect was instantaneous, because the vampire practically melted into the touch, nuzzling the warm finely shaped hand of the blood giver, his blood giver.

“I wouldn’t live without you,” the Uchiha breathed our consumed by another emotion, the same Naruto saw last night at the arena but couldn’t quite place. What was it? Hope? Need? Desperation?

“Why?” Naruto dared to ask.

“Because you are my heart.” Sasuke said, looking him straight in the eye, and at that very moment the blood giver realised that the emotion he was struggling to identify was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? What do you think? :3 Also, a sequel to this is in the making.


End file.
